


Kinky story twist.

by CastUrVote



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastUrVote/pseuds/CastUrVote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, A kinky twist XD.</p><p>Let us say it is just for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment and Love

**Kinky story twist.**

**\--------------------------------**

**Just for fun. XD.**

Hiccup hastily went to the bathroom to check on his prince only to see him slightly stuck on the window. This caused our young hero to giggle. It was way too cute to see his upper half hanging on the window. "A little help would be good." Said the stuck prince. "You didn't listen to me this is your punishment." Retort the other prince with a slight smirk on his face. "Hiccup!!" The stuck prince slightly shouts. Now his shirt was nearly over his head as he was dangling from his position.

Hiccup slowly walk towards his love and looked at him with a slight smirk plastered on his face. "How is it hanging?" A seductive voice coming from the green-eyed kid. He slowly caresses his lover's cheek with a single finger. "Hiccup stop fooling around and get me out of here." An angry yet pleading from the stuck prince and was hoping his princess shall save him.

Hiccup slowly took his shirt off revealing his skinny bones. This phenomenon made the damsel prince gulp as he saw such body of his love and damn it turned him on.

Hiccup smirked and look at his partner. "Are you having fun?" Jack, on the other hand, nodded and heat was already on his cheeks.

Hiccup chuckled and open the shower before removing his pants and boxer at the same time. Jack now was having a hard time not only was he hanging on the window but also his own erect starting to hurt due to constriction.

Hiccup gradually enter the shower making sure his buttocks were shown for the others entertainment. "Hiccup stop!! I can't...." Jack wasn't able to finish his sentence because of embarrassment as well as his erection was starting to feel unpleasant. It needs attention he can't have. "Can’t what?" Hiccup slyly smirked at his victim as his abdomen was starting to get hot due to the water that flows to that yummy hips.

Jackson's lower half was moving chaotically to reduce his needs but he do know that such method won't satisfy his necessity.

"How about you play with mine first before I free you?" A dare coming from torturer. "You don't want that, right?" Jackson was starting to cower in Hiccup's dominant personality though his mind was having fun with the meat by staking himself in many ways possible, it didn't actually went away but rather he was starting to feel like he wanted him to pound him right between his thighs.

Hiccup licked his finger as he would lick a lollipop with red candy on top. It was messy, it was wet and slurpy, and it was as if he was licking the prisoner's flesh. He was so noisy that the other was having a hard time not to listen. This situation caused our prince in distress and if this were ever to continue he would die from it. "Okay, okay. Just let me out." The prince was begging so much.

"Out? Who says I would let you out?" A very sly smirk marked on Hiccup. He was loving every inch of struggling and every plead from his lover. Jackson was surprised on the other's reply. This was not the one he fell in-love with but this was new to him and believe it or not, he was loving it as well. "Hiccup stop! I can't hold myself any longer. It hurts." Jackson was losing it. He was getting hard but he can't satisfy his wants. Hiccup held his prisoner in his chin making sure their eyes would meet. "Good, this is punishment after all." The Viking was dominating the other both mentally and physically.

Jackson, on the other hand, was having labor in breathing. The sight of that tantalizing forest green eyes, that seductive voice that caused his entire sanity to crumble, and that god damn body that was all skin and bone and yet so attractive, especially now that his body is covered with water making him far more delicious than he already was. "No *huffs* Hiccup *huffs* you don't want this *huffs*. Sto.. Arghhh!!" He was interrupted by the snaky hand crawling under his shirt and heading towards the lump on his chest. That darn torturer was pinching his super sensitive nipples. This surprised Jackson for he was never sensitive nor did he knew he was sensitive or have a soft spot. Jackson struggling to fight his cravings but he knew sooner or later he would fall under the clutches of his captor. As the ministration was taking place somehow the shirt took off by itself.

Soon his brain gave up he wanted more. He wanted him now. "I'll do it." Jackson was going downhill. He can never fight his urges; he was like in drugs.

This pleased his tormentor. He found his newly found pet. "Good now take it." A command that was seductive that gave the other additional drug and like a dog, he was following orders. He tried to raise himself up with his weak limp arms. He opened his mouth and stick his tongue out. Hiccup licked his lips and making a click sound at the end.

Jackson nodded and reaching for his delicious banana right in front of him. His hand was at the base of the stick while his tongue was just at the tip tasting the savouring meat.

Hiccup loved how he was overpowering his beloved and he wanted this as much as he can. "That's it. You're my slut, Jack, and you will be mine forever." The dominant was entertained by his partner. He was the most obedient slut he ever had, well only have.

After tasting the tip the prisoner began his licking the tip making sure it was so wet. Soon, he was bobbing his head though he never goes further than the tip, one can say it was payback but the owner of the length didn't mind the slow pace. "That is so good Jack." A pleasured kid enjoyed what was happening. He then ruffled the hair of his prisoner which the other's respond move in farther reaching the mid-section of the meat while one of his hand messaging the eggs of the stick. "Oh yeah, that's my good boy. I shall give you reward." Hiccup smirked before he pinches the nipple. The slave made incomprehensible noise while having the erected meat inside his mouth. This caused more pleasure to the master due to the vibration caused by the moan. Such happening made the torturer cause more excruciating pain in the lump on the chest of thrall though he wanted pain, the pleasure was received by the slave.

Jackson, though not used to this kind of treatment, was enjoying this treatment he was receiving from his master and even though he was dazed from this ministration he was starting to want more. And by more, it means he was gagging himself just to satisfy his master and his hunger from this unruly happening. Hiccup was not able to handle it anymore. The pleasure was so much that his hips were bucking itself towards the mouth to have more friction. He even held the head and ram it in line with his movement. "Oh Thor, am gonna cum." The pleasured child said as he was at his limit and with just a few more thrust he came inside the mouth making the other drank it unconsciously and cough afterwards. "Hi *cough* ccup please take me out of here and pound me in the other side." Jackson was begging his prince. He doesn't care if he looked like a princess or a slut to him. He just wants him to give him the pleasure he deserves.

Hiccup did as he was told but not the pounding one. This made the abused child begging his master with the use of movement of his hips on the legs of his master. "Please!!" Jackson beseeched his princess or rather his manly prince.

Hiccup kissed his bondman on his lips and wrapped his arm around the waist of his prisoner. Jackson liked the kiss but he wanted more. He wanted the attention not only his upper body but also his lower body and so he groaned while they were kissing.

Hiccup didn't bother the retaliation of the other and let him beg for it, hence the prisoner held the hand of the other and placed it on his tent and moving his hips and hand on opposite direction. Though Hiccup knew what the action meant he removed his hand and placed it on the other's cheek.

Jackson broke the kiss to say what he wanted. "Hiccup touch me, please!! Fuck me!! Please have sex with me!!"

"You want me to do it to you?" Our young Viking smirked. Jackson nodded and snuggle his head on the other's neck. Hiccup liked this Jack and he never wants to let this one go. He smiled at his lover. Slowly he left trails of kisses from the other's forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, ears, and lastly down the neck where there he left kiss marks. Jack loved where this was going and soon his throbbing meat shall receive the pleasure it always wished.

The toilet was now filled with sounds of panting and moaning. Hiccup didn't stop his slaughter on the upper body with kisses and bite marks, though Jackson was impatient, he was loving the slow pace torture of his princess.

For Jackson if heaven was on Earth this was it. Never have he felt this sensation and sensitivity. This was new to him. The passion, the savoury, the love, and lastly the most important of all the desire to be with someone you love, make out, and have sex. They even haven't reached the real climax of the session, well he rather.

As Hiccup was tasting his love, not only on the lips but also the neck and the chest or to be more specific the nipples which were now swelling due to the playful lips and fingers of him. He was moving his hand to remove the pants that his lover was wearing without interrupting his ministration. Jackson helped with it for he was excited right from the beginning and now he would feel a really good punishment or so he thought.

Hiccup's snaky hand didn't hold his upright stick but rather it went lower and gave his thigh a slow rubbing, though he liked it, he wanted to feel the pleasure of jerking and blow jobbing. Of course, this was punishment so he must not feel good.

Jackson yet again broke the kiss to say his needs but before he could say anything his mouth was filled by fingers. It can only mean lubrication, which he did by the way. The slurping sound coming from his mouth made Hiccup reward his slave by having both of their flesh touch each other and be pumped by his hand. _"Ohhh yes, finally. Oh god, this was so good. Oh yeah more ahhh yes."_ This was the thought of the newly pleasure kid as his angry groin having its own fun. This event made the poor prisoner thrust his hips towards the pumping hand to give both of them the friction they wanted. Now both males were synchronized with their panting and moaning.

Hiccup removed the lubricated fingers and placed it on the puckered hole and gave it a slight nudge. Now, the poor prince was moving haphazardly to have that finger move in deeper. In all honesty, this was his first time to have something stretch his poor orifice. Such movement caused Hiccup to follow the movement while scissoring the entrance. The damsel in torture was now going crazy as his noises were starting to get louder even with his lips entwine with the other.

Before Jackson could even cum from finger penetration, Hiccup lips broke as well as his finger behind his slave's back and this caused Jackson to whine for more friction. He was then silenced with a finger and then held his hips to begin to receive his reward. Jackson nodded as he knew what this meant and sit himself up to have his stretched hole align with the throbbing length of his master. The first few tries didn't go thru but it soon went it and Jackson felt like he needed to poop. _"So this is how it feels having something inside of you. Ow, it hurts."_ Jackson thought as he was trying to adjust himself to get used to. His master genuinely smiled at him as he cupped his cheeks to give him a comforting kiss and saying sweet words like "I love you, your body feels so good, you are amazing, you are so cute, or you are mine now." This let the chattel of Hiccup relaxed and began cuddling his king and at some point nibbling at the ear.

Jackson mewled when something bigger went in deeper to his buttocks even before it went in like right now. Hiccup kept on pushing till half of his length was sheathed by the insides of his slave. Note that like his fingers he didn't move fast. He waited for the confirmation before he was ready to move on. He smiled at his love and kissed him passionately. "I love you." Hiccup accidentally utter as he was looking straight at the lapis lazuli eyes. For all his life he has never seen eyes that can beat his heart fast, eyes that were more beautiful that the ocean waves, eyes that were calmer than the sky, and eyes far more attractive than Blue Hydrangea. He was like the most beautiful of all. He was captive by such face. He knew the other had brown eyes but he just can't explain how he can compare it to other things.

He was shot back to reality when someone nibbled his ear at the same time wailed. Then he too groaned as he just noticed the slight friction somewhere below. Once fully inserted the other answered the slave uttered. "I love you too." It was sincere and the most extraordinary tone for Hiccup to explain. It was simply the most extravagant feeling he ever had towards anyone.

That smirked, the smirk that made him fall was now his and only his. With that, he slowly moved downwards then upwards. He moved in and out and back and forth and the thrall really felt bad at first but after a few thrust he became consumed by pleasure and he was not sure whether he felt pain or pleasure anymore, all he knew was that he was having the time of his life. That changed when Hiccup hit something inside of him. His legs weaken and yet his hips wanted that friction. Jackson himself didn't know what was that nor what he was feeling but he wanted it no matter what. Hiccup seeing the wild side of his lover made him hornier as hell. He was like "Oh yeah take it you piece of shit." Or "You want this, you slut?" And of course, since Jackson was under the spell of lust just nodded or moaned the name of his love.

He too cared for his love never had he wished for him to break him but the light panting and the light wail made him want to ram him fast and hard. This came true when he hit the prostate and Jackson said. **"Argghh please more! Faster! Fuck me Hic!"** He complied and enjoyed the view of lewd Jackson with a stream of saliva coming from his lips drip down to his chest. Believe it or not, this turned Hiccup on making his lower part to stand straighter while inside his junkie.

Jackson bucks his head backward and moved his hips synchronized with his master while his hands wrapped around the neck of Hiccup. Hiccup took this opportunity to provide markings on the neck. This gave Jackson more pleasure and provide more moan for his captor to hear. Hiccup hearing this made him hornier and move more rapidly. Jackson, on the other hand, was begging for it.

A bright lustful idea came to Hiccup. As he continues his movement he moved his lips towards the ear of Jackson nibbling it a little before saying. "Tell me what you want?" It had the tone of a lustful person as well as the tone of authority. Jackson heard it but didn't answer though it turned him on based on the twitch on his own erection.

Hiccup with a sly smirk continued. "Tell me or I shall stop." He warned his blissful partner. "P-ple- ahhh lease d-do ohhh n't make me s-say ahhh it." Jackson was having a hard time just to say the words. He was just too drawn to the pleasure. He never had this experience before at least not with girls and Hiccup was the first boy he ever had sex with and probably the last as well.

"Then shall I stop?" Yet again another authoritative and seductive tone. This turned on the damsel prince and whining for his master was slowing his pace. "Please fuck me! I want your dick! I want you to cum inside me! Please let me all have it! Please!" Jackson was like a broken doll. He lost his dignity and yet he didn't even regret it, rather he was thinking to serve this guy's every need, heck he would probably beg to be his superior.

This pleased Hiccup and pushed him out of his lap. Jackson was surprised by the sudden push. He felt his back on top of the cold floor while he was looking at his master with the lust of his eyes and was on all four.

Hiccup was overpowering his slave even with him just a few centimeters apart from him. "Beg for me." He said as he slowly made a trail with his finger from the top of the chest down to the place where the fun will soon begin. Jackson was a virgin lady. He was squirming while he was hiding his stiffened length with his thighs. "Hiccup p-please s-s-screw me with y-your big fat c-cock." Jackson was looking away as he says it with a very soft and gentle tone. "Call me master." Hiccup said as he held Jackson's chin to look back at him. "M-m-master p-p-please pleasure me w-with y-y-your big fat c-cock." Jackson replied then sniffed as tears were trailing down his cheeks. Like what was asked Hiccup obliged and gave his lover what he was longing for; only this time he gave it as rough and as fast as he can be while hitting Jackson's soft spot. In return, he received the moaning of his name and the inexplicable sound of his loving slave produce. Hiccup continued his teasing asking his lover to say embarrassing things which the slave complied due to the threat of leaving him without fulfilling his needs. Soon though he was doing it on his own. He was saying... **"master please pinch me. Master, please do it more. Master kiss me. Mark me." ******And much more. Hiccup loving this scene but he stopped and moved Jack to lean his upper buddy on the tub. Jackson leaned tightly and ready himself for the punishment which he was liking and thinking of doing it again. "Master please punish me." With very innocent eyes he looked to Hiccup and with the split of a second he was groaning with the sudden access of Hiccup. **"Master ahhh I want more ngggg ahhh yes more please ahhh!"**

 **"Oh, you will get more. Gnnhh! Oh, you are so tight. I am liking you and I want you to be my slut."** Hiccup as he was enjoying this event was taking it too far but Jackson was willing to do anything for him at this point. **"Yes ahhh am master slut ngghhh ahh yes, please!! Let me be your slut** **ahhh nggaaahh ohhh!!"** Water substance was drooping from Jackson's lips, back arching, and panting as hard as he can.

Hiccup grabbed the waist of his victim and lean its back on his chest. **"Then kiss me, slut."** He said in the ear as he bit somewhere in the neck and one of his hand went down to play with Jackson's play thing. Jackson moved his head and reached for his target. He knew that he was falling for this man. Slowly he closed his eye as a tear soon flow over his redden cheeks. This was far greater than ecstasy and there was a high chance of him being addicted to this love. He groaned in their emotional kiss.

The friction soon started again and Jackson wantonly bucked his bottom and unconsciously clenched his inside causing the Viking to feel hungry. **"Fuck!!! You are so tight ahhh!! Yes!! Move it slut!! Say my name!!"** The lust in his voice and the tyranny in his tone all of this sends exhilarating chills to the poor man. **"Yes ohh yes!! Master!!! Hiccup!!! Ohhh yeah please cum inside me!! Please ohhh ahhh!! God, please!! Fuck me!! Yes ohh ahh nghhh!! Ohh!"**

Hiccup being all dominant stopped his ministration and slid off his poor young prince. The poor prince looked at his man as he felt disappointment with the loss of contact. **"Please don't stop!!"** He begged as he moved his hips towards that erected big line of his master.

Hiccup pushed away his slut and looked at it with lustful eyes though he dared not touch it and stand up going straight to bed. Jackson being in need followed his master even without his order, well he was seeing his master's ass that was good at least.

Our highness sits on the edge of his bed and looked at his poor pet crawling up to him. "Lay in bed." Hiccup commanded, which his in-need-of-attention slave did laying his back on the bed with his head near the edge. "Good." The king said. The truth was that Hiccup was afraid that if he was to cum in the bathroom he might not be in command anymore, yes he was at his limit and yes he can cum more but he wanted, shall we say, more torture.

Our lion stood up and watch his prey. "Open your mouth." The top of the food chain said and of course, being the lower species in this situation, Jackson opened his mouth. With the twitching part of the king laid in front of the prey knew exactly what had to be done. **"Oh yeah suck that dick! Ohh good! You are so good with that mouth."** The satisfied king was getting the attention he wanted and Jackson though not touching himself still felt the current on his spine. He was lapping the tip, sucking it, tasting it, licking it, and much more. He was like a real animal tasting its food and chewing off the meat off the bone. Yup, that includes the sac of the male part. He was sucking it as well, nibbling the skin from time to time and Hiccup was loving this moment but happy ending must come to an end. Hiccup didn't want Jackson to think that this was just pleasuring him with his own way, oh no not in a million of years. The lion grabbed a fistful of hair of his slave with his hand and started banging his boner to the mouth. Truth be told that the tip of his erection reached the back throat of yours truly, Jackson while the balls were hitting the tip of the nose or the bridge of the nose. Yes, it hurts our pet but, more importantly, he was loving it, well he was still tasting that yummy delectable meat and still trying to use his tongue to have the friction his master wants. "You want me to pound your pussy mouth? You want to?" The dominant asked in a slight of concern and worries but this was erased as his lover moaned and buck his head. This was enough yes for his highness. **"Then suck it more! I want you to gag yourself as I pound that freaking mouth of yours."** The teaser smirked as he moved faster in his pace if he even can. **"Well, drink my fucking seed!"** Such authority but it disappeared when he cried and released inside the mouth. He filled it that's for sure. Jackson drank it but still a few past his lips and slowly flow to his nose. Hiccup licked the remaining seed that passed his lover. It was a sight-seeing his seed flowing the face but he was scared that the seed might go to the eyes and ruined his slut's sight.

Jackson with his mouth opened looked up to his master waiting for the next order and hoping it would be ramming him till he gets more fluid inside his body.

Hiccup rubbed his slave's cheeks and kissed him to taste that delightful white liquid as well as his love's saliva. "Spread your legs." An order from the higher rank. Jackson nodded and moved to spread his legs taking note to show his in need length and opening. He groaned as he felt embarrassed even though they had done it a while ago.

Hiccup moved his face in front of his erection. "Tell me what you want." He utter with his breath hitting the sensitive stick. **"Nghhh Master *pants* please *pants* please put it in."** The poor soul begged for the friction he once felt. "Put what in?" A sly smirked from the king and blew right on the tip of the sensitive naked skin. He then nibbles it to hear that dreamy voice. **"Ahhh ah ah *pants * t-that ohhh that feels good *pants* that ohh b-big cock ohhh yess"** Hiccup stopped the assault below and kissed the forehead which means okay. Aligning himself and started the thrusting session. Like in the bathroom the area was now filled with their voices one begging for the other. " **Ohh yes! Please go deeper! Yes, master ahhh!! Oh yes!! Ahh Master!! Master Hic!! Shit!! Ohhh nggghhh, fuck Hic!! Yes, master Hic I ahh I want you! Cum!! Ahh! Ahhh, cum!! cum inside please!!"** The other was just cursing and praising. **"Fuck you have such tight ass Jack argghh ahh!! So tight!! *slaps the thigh* Yeah ahh so fucking tight!! *slaps* Your ass ahh is sucking he in! *slaps* You're such a bitch! Hear that beauty you are fucking tight! Ahh Fuck Jack *slaps* you have a slutty ass!! *slaps* Such a fucking slut!"**

After a while, Hiccup turned his slave around and pound again in between the thighs while giving the other a pleasurable treatment on the chest. To put it simply a pinch, turn, or just played the lump, or what people knew as the nipple.

Hiccup was showing many ways in using his stake. Every two minutes he would change their position. From pounding in the back he would change them by raising one of the thighs or he would raise the lower body and thrust himself downwards. Some position was so difficult to describe but they had done many positions in one night. Their last position was when Hiccup was at the back of Jackson and he was raising one leg of his slave to give him better access. **"Oh am gonna cum!! Take my all mighty Thor!!"** Hiccup said as he released with his liquid deep inside his one and only while his thrall was panting and screaming as he too took off his fresh seed towards the mattress and some of his chest and face.

Hiccup moved out of his princess and snuggled him in his neck. Meanwhile, Jackson held tight his lover's hands and drift off happily as he felt that they were being covered by the bed sheets. "I love you." Said the poor princess and he got a reply. "I love you even more." With that, they now were sleeping comfortably on the mattress and enjoyed their lovely night well morning.


	2. Master and Slave

**Smut time**

Hiccup once again began talking. "Oh, by the way, our class will be having a play. I-I-I am pretty sure they would allow us to invite some people so m-m-maybe you want to come? It is okay if you don't want to." He was surely shy as he talked about the play. He was even blushing when he talked about the play. "N-noah will be Belle from Beauty and the Beast." Hiccup added. This made Jackson laughed so hard to the point that he had to hold on his stomach to stop himself from laughing but he just can't.

After a few minutes, Jackson started to breathe normally and asked. "Who would be the poor beast?" Hiccup stared at his food and he was furiously red. He wanted to say it was him but he can't even open his mouth. Jackson noticed the sudden change from Hiccup. "Is it you?" He asked. He was scared that his hunch was right but, of course, he was right. Hiccup nodded and not looking at his love. "I won't allow the two of you kiss." Jackson stated and then pouted. He doesn't like it if someone kisses his love. He would probably kill anyone who dares to. "Jack, please don't be mad. I have no choice. I accidentally picked this role." Hiccup tried to explain but Jackson was still mad at the fact that someone would have to kiss his love. "I don't want anyone kissing you. I can't have that. I would be mad at myself if I let it or see it." Jackson pouted at his love. He truly didn't want anyone to kiss him. "Well, it is just a familial kiss. Noah is like a brother to me. We both know that you are the only one I love and this is just an act. Please let me do this. I need to do this." Hiccup begged. He even sat with his knees and bowed his head in front of Jackson. His companion can never say no to this boy. He just loves him dearly to not say yes. "Fine but for this night I am the boss. My word is the law." Jackson said as he hugged his love and let him sat on his lap. Hiccup nodded. He had to admit it. He really loved this part of his life. Especially, because he can feel the warmth of his love. He wanted to hug back but right now he must endure this to gain the support of his love. "Now I shall feed you like this." Jackson said as he was feeding Hiccup. The young lad obeyed and opened his mouth to be fed by his boss.

Jackson smiled at the obedient boy and so he wanted to push the limits of his loyalty. "Stay still." The master demanded. Hiccup followed like a cute puppy he is. The earthen eyed boy smirked and place a few bits of rice and chicken on the young boy's shoulder. "Jack?" Hiccup asked but Jackson glared at the young boy. This indicates for him to stay still and not move. The eyes froze him and remained still as much as he can.

Soon, Hiccup felt a lick on his shoulder. Jackson was eating the delicacy on his shoulder. The lad's eye widen. **"Ja- ahhh- ck!"** Hiccup uttered as the chill of lust struck his pit. Jackson didn't listen to his pet instead he continued placing foods and eating them. Hiccup was moaning. He never experienced such rush. It was as if he was being drugged with just kissed and licks.

Jackson stopped and smiled at his work. Hiccup was full of lust as the bulge in his pants proved it. Hiccup was disappointed at the sudden loss of contact with his owner. **"P-p-please! Don't stop!"** He begged but Jackson didn't respond. Instead, both of them stood. "Sit on the chair." Jackson ordered and Hiccup obeyed. The powerful kid grinned. He took his pants off along with his underwear before he sat on the table with legs spread wide for the young child to see his weapon.

Hiccup gulped at the sight. It was astonishing and very embarrassing because his prince was bigger than his and he was not used to seeing other people's private part. He looked away but Jackson ordered him to looked at it. Hiccup oblidged once more and this time he was seriously blushing.

Jackson loved his dominance and so he was taking as much as he can from his love. He placed ketchup all over his engine and then took a piece of chicken. "Eat it then lick this ketchup." He ordered and Hiccup was getting lost at the authority of the man but he cannot deny how he was loving this. He did as he was told and repeated it quite a few times before Jackson ordered him to swallow it.

Hiccup being driven by lust. He took the stick and bobbed his head. Normally, Hiccup would feel yuck about this kind of stuff but not this time. He savored the meat inside his mouth and used his tongue just to taste the ketchup and the meat itself. It was earth shaking feeling he ever had. It was as if he was a volcano erupting in such dirty manner.

Jackson, on the other hand, felt bliss. He was very sure that such pleasure was just a dream but it was here and it was happening. His mind can't even comprehend such event but still he was making sure to enjoy this as much as he can. **"Hi-ahhh-ccup! Yes, deeper! Suck it good!"** He said as he was trying to suppress his voice. He can't believe that Hiccup managed to make him breathe hard when they are just on foreplay and he was getting more turned on because of this.

Soon, Jackson was moving his hips because Hiccup was just that good with his mouth. Sure Hiccup gagged but he didn't mind it, in fact, he was liking it. **"I ahhh! Am cumming! Hic! Take it all!"** The dominant king said as he shoots all of the liquid inside the mouth of his servant. Hiccup having no choice drank as much as he can while some still left in his mouth and a few dripping on his lips.

The king enjoyed the sight of his servant and kissed him while he tasted his own. It was delicious even though it was bitter. He liked every bit of it because of his love. The young servant placed his hands on the table to deepen their kiss and soon Jackson was lying on the table with Hiccup on top. The kiss was long and a few breathing in between the kiss.

When the two stopped, both smiled and Hiccup snuggled on Jackson's neck. "I love you." He whispered in the ear. He was truly mad having this guy for a boyfriend. He was really a monster on the bed but seeing him happy made him happy too.

  
Meanwhile......

  
**\---- Outside the Convenience store ----**

The black hair foreigner was drinking his energy drink and eating some crackers while seated on the bench. "Noah." A greeting from a bulk man. Noah looked and was surprised. **"Boss!"** He stood up and bowed his head. The big man just gestured for him to stop. "We are not in the office. Can you stop calling me boss plus aren't we acquainted with each other? Stoik or Haddock would be fine." He said as he took his seat while Noah nodded and returned to his seat. "Bo... Mr. Haddock, what are you doing outside? The night is high now." The young lad asked wondering why the big man was here. "I was going home but something came up then I saw you and wanted to say hi." The other answered and Noah nodded. "Oh." His simple reply. "But then again, I would like to ask you a favor not as your boss but as a father of your friend." Noah looked at his boss. "What would it be?" He asked. "I would like you to stay with my son tonight. I would be gone today and will be back until dinner time for tomorrow. Hiccup would be alone and I fear someone might get him when I am gone. Can you stay with him?" The father asked and Noah smiled happily. "Of course. Hiccup is like a brother to me now. I want to stay beside him as much as I can. I wish to protect him too. He did save me when I was a child." He looked at his hand when he was thinking about his past. "That day when we found you and no one was able to calm you down and you would kill anyone who would come near you. I remember that time." Stoik said as he was trying to remember the past.

Noah chuckled. "Yeah. Hiccup showed up and was so brave even though I scratched his arms he didn't care. He just went straight to me and hugged me then said 'I am here for you. I will be your brother. I will be your family. I love you.'" He said as Stoik smiled. "Yeah, he was brave. I was so proud of him." He then laughed and stood up. "I must take my leave. I am already late for my meeting. Thank you for taking care of my son." He said then left. Noah smiled and walked to his friend's house.

Nobody knew where his heart belonged except him and the moon. Even though the young boy knew that the moon won't talk back. "Hey, buddy. Guess I am going to him and try to be happy. It is hard to be with someone you love but you can't be with him. I am jealous of Frost. He got this nice ass and he also got his love. We have been rivals the moment we saw each other but he always wins even our battle between love he won. I guess I have to try harder right, moon? Yup, I am right. Thanks." He said mostly to himself than the moon but it gave him comfort especially because he have to go to his love's house.

**\---- Hiccup's House ----**

Noah knocked at the door and entered the house. "Hiccup your father sent me here to..." He stopped mid sentence because he was hearing weird sounds. Partially he knew, who it was but he doubts it. "Hiccup?" He said once more. He followed the sound only to make his blood boil. Jackson had his pants off while on top of Hiccup. He immediately freed his friend from his assualter. **"What do you think you are doing?!"** Noah shouted as he came for his friend and checked if there were bruises. "Are you alright Hic?" He immediately asked his friend after he checked. "N-noah?" Hiccup answered and breathe with labor.

"What do you think you are doing, Noah?" Jackson asked as he rubbed his head where he probably got a bump after he was pulled away from his love and hit his head on the floor. " **I should be the one saying that! What do you think you are doing to Hiccup?!** Look at how helpless he is. I won't let you hurt him." Noah shouted and Jackson skeptically looked at his offender. He then laughed and faced palmed. "I didn't hurt him. In fact, he was having the time of his life and based on what I can see you are just jealous of me." The brown-eyed boy said.

What Jackson said made Noah madder. **"Hiccup having the time of his life?! Just look how helpless he is!"** Noah hollered as he held his love more protectively. "Noah, I am fine." Hiccup weakly said as he smiled at his friend. " **No Hiccup! You are not okay! He was harrassing you for fu-!** Let me carry you to your bed." He was so angry but stopped because he knew that Hiccup was far more important than his rant to his friend's boyfriend.

"Hiccup do what I did to your neck to Noah. Just no kiss on the lips. That is an order." Jackson said and Noah just looked at him questionly. "What make yo- **ahh!** " Noah was surprised with Hiccup because he followed the command of this jerk and add to that was his feeling of liking what was happening. He was a disgusting friend. **"Hi-ahhh-ccup st-ahhhp!"** He was howling at the administration of his friend. **"Please, Noah! Let me do this!"** Hiccup begged. **"But... But.... Noo! I can't let you make a fool of yourself!"** Noah tried to ignore his feelings but Jackson was suddenly behind him and held his arms. "Don't stop Hiccup. Keep it coming." Jackson said and Noah tried to struggle but his hormones were getting more and more powerful for him to fight. Soon he was relaxed and was hugging Hiccup and letting him do as he pleases on his neck while he leaned on the charmer, Jackson.

His voice filled the silent room of the kitchen. Jackson though loving the sight. He must do his own fun and that is rubbing the pants of the horny male, Noah. **"Wha-ahh Noo! Don't touch that! Ahh please arrgghhh!"** Noah said contradiction to his action on his hips. The truth was that his feelings were overflowing. He was having the best day and the worst day. He knew that he would regret about what they were doing but he can't just stop himself from this feelings. It was too much for him to handle. It was like he was a candle in the room and would soon be captured by darkness once his light runs off.

"You say that but your body is thrusting on my hands. You must be a slut to be liking the touch of other men." The young ringleader said with a smirk on his face. Noah had tears in his eyes and said. " **No please ahhhh stop! Please!"** He hated himself right now because he knew Jackson was right. He was indeed liking it but he had to deny that fact. "Don't worry I will make your dreams come true." Jackson whispered on the captured male. He looked at his slave and gave it a nod. Hiccup understood what his master suggested and he began taking his best friend's shirt. Bits by bits he was getting lower and lower. He started on the cheeks then the neck next was the lump on the chest, the tummy, and down to the pants. He was kissing is and licking it earning a squeal from his friend. It was after a few minutes that he took off the pants and had his fun meanwhile Jackson was having a very deep kiss with the prisoner and since Noah was under the drugs of lust he can't stop himself anymore. His body was craving for the touches.

While Hiccup was speeding up his love stopped him. A disappointed male growled at him. "We need to do this in bed. Threesome isn't an easy task." The ringleader said. He did get a point. Even though the two male was not satisfied, they went upstairs.

**\---- Hiccup's Bedroom ----**

Hiccup and his best friend didn't really know how to do these things so both males waited for the king to order them. Jackson just smirked at them. "Noah mind leaning on the bedstand and spread your legs really wide. Baby come here." Noah did as he was told and even though he was embarrassed while Hiccup stood beside his love. "Noah touch yourself while you watch us." Jackson said as he started to kiss his love very passionately and bit by bit their clothes was removed. Noah still had the ecstasy dwelling inside him and such show made him hot. He started to think that he was kissing Hiccup and he was touching him in places he could never dwell in. **"Ahhh Hiccup! Ah!"** He was moaning just from think of his love as he touches his stick. Jackson smirked and looked at his new pet. "Hiccup take him and place his fingers in his butt." Jackson whispered in the ear of his princess and Hiccup obliged. Noah was surprised at the sudden wet on his sword. "Put your finger inside your ass." Hiccup told him and began his work on his job. Noah, even though didn't want to, placed his fingers slowly inside of him. He was moaning more and it hurt him but the movement in front was negating the pain. "Finger yourself, my friend." Jackson said as he stood and watched the two male. He was happy that he was turning this two as his bed warmers. It was a clever deal that he made. He was enjoying his kingly status.

Though the dominant was enjoying the nice scenery, he must join and have his own kind of fun. He hopped on the bed and stood beside the moaning male. "Suck mine." He ordered but Noah denied. Jackson was in command and anyone who won't follow his command will be punished. He flicked his fingers and Hiccup stopped his sucking. The loss of touch made it clear that he should not defy the king. He lowered his pride and began his own pace. He slowly licks it but when he open his mouth there was a sudden intrusion. "You disobeying mean that you have to pay the price." Jackson said as he did it very roughly. He was holding the head and moving his hips very fast not caring about the safety. "Hiccup continue sucking and I want you to finger this guy." He ordered. Hiccup just nodded and do as he was asked.

So far, Hiccup was doing his specialty with his mouth while Noah was treated badly on his mouth and all of this was part of the king's devious plan. A new pets for his fun time. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the evil plan going smoothly.

Jackson stopped his punishment and wanted to play. "Hiccup stop." Though Hiccup was confused he did as he was told and stand beside the bed. Meanwhile, Noah had his mouth hang open and he respired heavily. He was a helpless boy and to make the matter worst, he was loving every bit of it. He was disgusting and he hated himself because of that.

Jackson whispered to his lover before going back to the bed and turned the tired male. **"Hey! Wha!"** The black haired boy shouted at the sudden action. He wanted to say more but his mouth was stuffed by another flesh. "I am sorry, buddy. Please do me too." The purest of the three begged his friend.

Noah being in love can't say no to the young one and so he bobbed his head. Compared to the first one, Hiccup's tasted a little bit sweet, probably because of the fragrance of his cologne. Noah can also taste the bitter precum and yet his taste bud was liking it. Jackson's, on the other hand, smelled like spring flower but tasted just pure bitter and strangly had a hint of freshly fallen snow.

As the foreigner was moving his head, Jackson aligned himself in front of his target. As he enters the aperture of Noah. **"Armnnnghhh!"** Noah tried to scream but his mouth was filled with a peculiar flesh. Hiccup was gaining pleasure for each failed moan of his friend and such pleasure caused him to buck his hips unwillingly.

 **"Oh yeah! Such tight ass! Fuck! I feel so good!"** Jackson said as he started to move in and out of the orifice of the poor foreigner. **"Yeah, Noah! You are so good! I feel like I am coming soon!"** Hiccup said this time as he made sure that his friend bobs his head deeper. Noah was crying because he got raped but at the same time he liked this because Hiccup was in it.

After a few thrust, Noah moaned louder and this caused Jackson to smirk and hit the soft spot. **"Oh yeah! You like this!"** He said as he kept hitting the G-spot. **"Oh, Noah! I am cumming!"** Hiccup said as he moved his hips in a fast pace till he came inside of the mouth. Noah took it and swallowed much of the cum before his lips were freed from the meat and his moan can be heard in the room. **"Yes! Please more! Please!"** Noah begged as the pleasure hit his head.

Hiccup kissed his best friend and enjoyed the moment especially when the foreigner moaned inside his mouth. "Aren't we having fun?" Hiccup teased his friend as he kissed the neck. **"Arrghhh ahhh!"** The only answer he got. " **I am about to cum! Fuck! his squeezing me!"** Jackson shouted as he was moving faster and faster. Hiccup then kissed his love to slow him down and have him more time to fancy his food.

A few more movement caused the leader to spread his life inside the alpha. " **Oh yeah!** His ass is tight. Come here babe." Jackson said as he removed himself from the other. Hiccup followed his love as he saw his friend fell on the bed with a very satisfied look.

Jackson smirked and gave his love a hell of a kiss, which Hiccup admired so much. "I shall give you a gift." Jackson whispered to the green-eyed boy as he slowly stroke the weapon that the boy had. Hiccup squirm as he held tight on his master's shoulder. **"I.... ahhh! I want it ma-ahhh-ter!"** He uttered as his manhood was getting excited.

Jackson was pleased with the reaction of his slave. He then positions his loverboy in front of the entrance of his friend. "Enter him." He said in a lusty tone and bit the earlobe of his thrall. Hiccup felt the heat not only when he stuff himself inside his friend but as well as the places where his love touched him even his bites lingered a bit longer than they should. **"Arghhh!"** Noah said as he felt another intrusion inside him but he was not angry but rather happy to be filled up again. **"Yes, please! I want it!"** He added.

Jackson lightly bit Hiccups neck before he whispered. "Move." A bit lascivious manner when he said it. Hiccup nodded and began his movement in a slow pace. It amazed him even though he was doing it slowly but with the order of his master he moved faster. It excites him until he felt the finger inside him wiggling. **"Ahhh ohh nyaaa!!"** He shouted as he felt good on both sides and he was snychronized with his friend. **"Yess!! More!! Faster!!"** Both said as their saliva was now dripping from their lips.

A few more minutes before Jackson retracted his fingers. Hiccup was dissappointed and moaned for more. **"Mas-aahhhhhh!!!"** He was stopped by the intrusion of something bigger. **"Oh yes, baby! You are tight! Fuck! I might even cum right now! Yeah!"** Jackson said as he thrust his hips for the first time.

"This is what you want, right? **My cock inside you!** " Jackson teased his slave as he started moving. Hiccup nodded as he was forced to move because of his master on the back and his friend pushing himself towards our hero. **"Ahh Hiccup, please!! FUCK ME HARD!!"** Noah begged as he kept moving his hips. Jackson, on the other hand, placed both his hands on the shoulder of Hiccup and wantonly thrust himself deep inside him. Hiccup, not sure what to do, moved his hips haphazardly and causing such excitement on all three of them.

 **"Hiccup!! Fuck!! You are amazing!! You gonna make me cum soon! Fuck your tight ass!!"** It was all Jackson could say in his excitement while the two other boys were making incomprehensible noise.

 **"MASTER!!"** Hiccup said. **"Hiccup!!"** Noah shouted. **"Fuck I am cumming!! Hiccup! Take all my cum!"** Jackson uttered loudly. All three of them cum at the same time. When they were done with their orgasms they lay on top of each other for a bit before removing themselves from each other.

Hiccup cuddled his love while Noah hugged his master as well. Jackson being in the middle had to hug each male with one arm. "You did good my pets. I want you to lick my dick and clean it good." He said and the two race to the manhood giving it a lick. " **Oh yeah!** This is life." Jackson said as he held the heads of his slaves.

Noah and Hiccup were now sharing their saliva and licking each other just to please their master and for them it was heaven. "One last shot of treat." Jackson thought as he readied both males on the tip. **"Ahhhh!"** He said as his cum spread on the mouth of both males and some leave a trail on their face.

Both slaves went to their master. "For being such a good boys. Let me clean you up." Jackson happily licked his white life on both boys. They lay there in the night slowly drifting away with bliss under their head.


End file.
